Kerry Rike
= Kerry Rike = Camera Department|Animation Department Born: 1948 (age 62) in Dallas, Texas, USA Camera and Electrical Department (49 credits) Queen of the South (TV Series) (key grip - 7 episodes) 2016 - Billete de Magia (2016) ... (key grip) - El Hombre Pájaro (2016) ... (key grip) - El Engaño Como la Regla (2016) ... (key grip) - Un Alma. Un Mapa. A Futuro (2016) ... (key grip) - Lirio de los Valles (2016) ... (key grip) Show all 7 episodes Dallas (TV Series) (key grip - 25 episodes) 2012-2014 - Brave New World (2014) ... (key grip) - Endgame (2014) ... (key grip) - Boxed In (2014) ... (key grip) - Victims of Love (2014) ... (key grip) - Hurt (2014) ... (key grip) Show all 25 episodes Halt and Catch Fire (TV Series) (key grip - 1 episode) 2014 - I/O ... (key grip: Dallas unit) (2014) A Night in Old Mexico (key grip) 2013 GCB (TV Series) (key grip - 1 episode) 2012 - Pilot ... (key grip)(2012) The Good Guys (TV Series) (key grip - 20 episodes) 2010 - Partners (2010) ... (key grip) - Cop Killer (2010) ... (key grip) - Supercops (2010) ... (key grip) - The Getaway (2010) ... (key grip) - Silence of the Dan (2010) ... (key grip) Show all 20 episodes The Deep End (TV Series) (key grip - 5 episodes) 2010 - White Lies, Black Ties (2010) ... (key grip) - An Innocent Man (2010) ... (key grip) - Nothing Personal (2010) ... (key grip) - To Have and to Hold (2010) ... (key grip) - Where There's Smoke (2010) ... (key grip) Prison Break (TV Series) (key grip - 36 episodes) 2006-2008 - Greatness Achieved (2008) ... (key grip) - The Art of the Deal (2008) ... (key grip) - Hell or High Water (2008) ... (key grip) - Under & Out (2008) ... (key grip) - Dirt Nap (2008) ... (key grip) Show all 36 episodes Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (TV Movie) (key grip) 2005 LAX (TV Series) (key grip - 1 episode) 2004 - Pilot (2004) ... (key grip) Roper and Goodie (key grip) 2003 Saving Jessica Lynch (TV Movie) (key grip) 2003 The President's Man: A Line in the Sand (TV Movie) (key grip) 2002 Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) (key grip - 171 episodes) 1993-2001 - The Final Showdown: Part 2 (2001) ... (key grip) - The Final Showdown: Part 1 (2001) ... (key grip) - Reel Rangers (2001) ... (key grip) - Blood Diamonds (2001) ... (key grip) - Without a Sound (2001) ... (key grip) Show all 171 episodes The President's Man (TV Movie) (key grip) 2000 The Tigger Movie (best boy grip: Lyrick Studios) 2000 Blue's Big Musical Movie ' (Video) (key grip: Lyrick Studios) 2000 'Logan's War: Bound by Honor (TV Movie) (key grip) 1998 Blue's Birthday (Video) (key grip: Lyrick Studios - as Kerry A. Rike) 1998 The Underneath (key grip - as Kerry A. Rike) 1995 Curse of the Starving Class (key grip) 1994 Island City (TV Movie) (key grip) 1994 The Lion King (best boy - as Kerry Grip) 1994 Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island '(TV Movie) (dolly grip 'Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (key grip) 1991 Problem Child (key grip) 1990 A Killing in a Small Town (TV Movie) (key grip) 1990 In Country (key grip) 1989 A Day at the Beach (Video short) (key grip) 1989 Three Wishes (Video short) (key grip) 1989 The Little Mermaid (lighting director) 1989 The Backyard Show ' (Video short) (key grip) 1988 'Kansas ' (key grip) 1988 'RoboCop (key grip) 1987 Guilty of Innocence: The Lenell Geter Story (TV Movie) (key grip) 1987 True Stories (key grip) 1986 The Great Mouse Detective '(key grip) 1986 'The Brotherhood of Justice (TV Movie) (key grip) 1986 The Trip to Bountiful (key grip) 1985 When Dreams Come True (TV Movie) (key grip) 1985 Places in the Heart (grip - uncredited) 1984 Silkwood (grip) 1983 Play Dead (best boy grip) 1983 Tender Mercies (key grip) 1983 Deadly Blessing (best boy) 1981 The Fox and the Hound '(electrician) 1981 'The Acorn People (TV Movie) (best boy grip) 1981 Skyward (TV Movie) (key grip) 1980 Battle Creek Brawl (best boy grip) 1980 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood '(TV Movie) (key grip) 'The Rescuers '(lighting grip) 1977 ' Robin Hood '(key grip) 1973 Animation Department (5 credits) 'Winnie the Pooh (assistant animator - as Kerry Grip) 2011 Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (Video) (key color designer) 1997 Pocahontas (animation supervisor) 1995 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (animator) 1977 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Short) (animator) 1974 Category:People from Texas Category:Animation Department Category:Camera and Electrical Department